1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to air mover systems, and more particularly to a system and method for reducing back flow in failed air movers.
2. Background Information
Air movers are used in computer systems to increase the flow of air past components. In systems requiring large volumes of air, two or more air movers may be used to provide the needed air flow. When one of the air movers fails, it provides a low resistance path for air from the other mover to flow out of the system, severely reducing the air flow to the components being cooled.
In the past, air movers have been designed with gravity flaps. The gravity flaps fall shut when the air flow through the flap is insufficient to overcome the effect of gravity on the flap. When shut the gravity flap prevents back flow back through the air mover.
Gravity flap systems are, however, orientation sensitive. In addition, the gravity flap takes up additional space in the blower assembly.
What is needed is a system and method for reducing back flow which addresses these deficiencies, and others that will become apparent while reading the following description.